The Colour of Their Eyes
by grimreapergirl
Summary: During a time when vampires have come out, there are 3 forces fighting against each other; purebloods, dhampirs and humans. Ichigo, a human is drawn to Orihime. What will happen when the two forces meet? What is Ichigo's fate now that he is doomed with a bond to a monster? Ichihime.


_**Hello Everybody! It's been a while since I could update. I'm so glad to finally be able to start this new story. I have had this idea for a long time and really wanted to share it with everyone. I have made a lot of changes since the original script and it has taken a while for me to actually find the time to start typing due to school so I apologize for the long wait. I also decided that there will be no OC characters and wanted to make things easier for myself and you readers. I also want to note that some of the ideas used in this story are not mine. I have taken some concepts from vampire knight and post-apocalyptic themes (This story has NOTHING to do with zombies), so please don't tell me that it is similar! I have also twisted some of the vampire knight concepts to make things more original and I hope that this is a new take on vampire for you all. I hope you all enjoy this story! Thanks again. Comments and suggestions are appreciated! **_

My eyes fluttered open revealing darkness. I steadily sat up from my warm covers only to smell a strong scent carrying into my room. Something that smelled like burning wood. My eyes widened from the realization that something may be on fire. I dashed towards my bedroom door and burst it open only to be suddenly engulfed by hot flames. My eyes burned from the heat and sensation, my lungs became full with the stench of smoke. My head began to buzz with worry. I tried to shout out to my mother or father but my cries were swallowed by the flames.

Tears streamed down my face as I crawled towards the front door while my hands were desperately searching for the floor. Finally I reached the front of the door, my lungs felt like they were ready to burst and my throat was burning from the inhalation of smoke. I clasped the door handle and with all my strength forced the door open. I jumped out into the open only to be caught in despair. There right in front of my eyes I saw fire eating away threw my village; each hut engulfed with fire. I heard the painful screams and cries of my fellow neighbours and the destruction of happiness. Tears fell from my face for those who were caught in the hot fire. I looked for any sign of escape or path to evade the scorching flames but found none. My heart broke with devastation at the sight before me. There out in the distance I heard a gleeful burst of laughter. I saw a man enticed with ecstasy at the scene around him.

"My, my. I wasn't expecting any survivors." The tall man chuckled.

I shivered at the sound of his voice and the happy expression plastered on his face.

"Should I kill you or eat you?" He proposed. "Well I'm hungry, why not have a bite? Things might get interesting if I play with you." He concluded.

His grin widened as he looked at me with pleasure. His eyes began to glow blood red and his face looked disfigured. My body shook violently from terror. My body felt like it was being drained from all its energy and my feet were frozen to the ground. Unable to move he took the opportunity and attacked. One minute he was standing in front of me, the next I felt a gust of pressure pass by me and his arms grabbed me from behind. He tilted my neck forcefully and tightly took hold of my hands. Before I could scream I felt a sharp pain sear through my neck. I felt a warm sensation and felt my life being drained away. I desperately tried to look at the perpetrator only to see my gown soaked with my blood. My eyes started to flutter, my vision blurred, my body-cold.

**End of flashback~**

"NO!" I shrieked. My body shivered as I hid my eyes with my hands. I hugged my knees to ease the aching pain in my chest.

"Orihime-sama!" My bedroom door swung open as my servant burst into the room. "Orihime-sama are you alright? What happened?"

"It-It was just a nightmare." I croaked.

"It was that dream again wasn't it? The same one as before?" He uttered.

"Y-Yes" I confessed. "Let's not talk about it. Please don't worry about it. I'm fine." I reassured. I smiled as proof of my resolve and he frowned in concern.

"As you wish Orihime-sama." He walked towards my bed and gently pulled the curtains back revealing the bright sun.

His black, shoulder length hair gleamed in the sun's rays and his handsome face became clearer. His furrowed brow was full of concentration at the task at hand; his green eyes glanced over at me. He pulled the blanket off me and took my hand and helped me up.

"Tea is ready for you downstairs Inoue-san."

"Thank you Ulquiorra. I'll be down soon." He bowed politely and left my room closing the door behind him. My smile faded and was replaced with a blank expression.

The morning light burned my eyes and my pale skin tingled with warmth.

_Why did I have that dream again? That -was so long ago._ My heart ached as I remembered the pain of my past. I shook my head to refrain any looming unhappiness that my creep its way into my heart. I walked over to the dresser and stared at my frail body. My long auburn hair draped over my shoulder and my face looked pale and dull.

As I dressed I recounted my pain and sadness that lingered. I finally finished and went down stairs to find my breakfast laid out on the table neatly.

"Thank you Ulquiorra." I sat down and ate the warm fluffy eggs. He said nothing and stood by my side patiently.

"I'm going out." I suddenly interrupted the silence.

"But Orihime-sama you shouldn't. There have been more attacks than before, you have to be more careful." He warned.

"I won't stay here any longer, locked up like some animal." I argued.

"But-"

"I'll be fine." I reassured. We remained silent as I finished eating.

I got up and walked towards the door putting on some shoes. Ulquiorra followed behind me staying attentive as to carry out any requests I may have.

"Please Orihime-sama don't go out there. The breathers have been ruthless. There is already so few of us left."

"They don't know about us, at least not yet. I'm tired of hiding. I'm not scared. Those of us who have revealed themselves, chose to do it on their own terms. We have to mingle Ulquiorra. I'm done hiding. This isn't the old days, it's 2017. I'll be fine." I half joked. Not waiting for his answer I ran out the door.

**Ichigo's POV**

I sat at the kitchen table eating quietly as my sisters talked animatedly about their after school activities. I was watching the news peacefully until the daily broad cast came up.

"Today we bring you live with the news of the spreading epidemic of the undead." The news lady was cut off with another male news reporter and a civilian now standing on the street in front of a crowd of protesters; some holding posters saying "Kill them all!" and "Die Half breeds!". The news reporter started asking the man some questions.

"Sir what do you think about the rising issue at hand?"

"I think we should kill them before they kill us." I felt a sudden rage bubble inside me as I heard the man's declaration of war.

"This makes me sick. I'm heading out. See you guys later." I grumbled.

"Ichigo where are you going?" Yuzu asked.

"Didn't you hear me? OUT!" I yelled in a somewhat harsh tone unintentionally.

As I walked down the streets I saw threatening signs and barbed wires surrounding alley ways and the street corners.

"Civilians are warned to stay indoors after 6:00pm. Curfew is at 7:00pm. Civilians found outside during curfew hours will be detained and questioned." I heard the broad cast say.

I kept walking past guards and trading stalls until I saw a huge crowd ahead. Yells and protests of anger burst from the crowd. I steadily picked up my pace and squeezed my way through the crowd until I saw a man standing on a soap box like a public speaker while holding a chain in his right hand. My eyes trailed down the chain to see what was on the end of it. My view was blocked by bystanders standing in front of me.

"This-_**thing**_ here is the very creature that we feeble humans must be careful of. These so called 'beings' act like us, look like us, talk like us, and _**seem**_ like us, but they are _**nothing **_like us. As a community we must find each one of these things and kill them."

The crowd cheered as the man riled up the bystanders.

"They don't feel because they aren't human. All they know is how to hunt, fed, and kill." As the man continued his protests of hate, I squeezed further to the front of the crowd trying to get a better view.

Finally after a few minutes of squirming I reached the front. There kneeled down, chained to a mechanism was a beautiful young girl with long auburn hair. Her hands were chained behind her back, her feet were also chained to the ground, her neck was held in a steal choker that had two poles that two men were holding to restrict her movement, her mouth was covered with a metal mouth mask that covered her upper and lower jaw and there was the man holding the chain to her restraints. I stood baffled at both the scene before me and her beauty.

Her head hung low in desperation and sadness. I couldn't fully see her face. After a few minutes she lifted her head and instantly our eyes met. Her red coloured eyes met mine and I felt her agony. The allure of the redness and ferocity of her eyes drew me in yet they seemed gentle and warm. Her eyes told me a story of their own. It seemed as if they had seen and experienced the world and I could tell that they had wisdom of someone who has lived for a long time. She stared at me for what felt like hours and her face was unreadable.

"We should kill it now!" Yelled the man. The screams of agreement broke our connection. My attention was drawn back and to the gun the speaker got from one of guards.

"Let's kill the bitch!" Someone from the crowd bellowed.

The speaker loaded the gun and pointed it straight at her head. For a moment I felt panic as I watched. I suddenly dashed to the front trying to reach her in time.

"STOP!" I screamed. Everyone broke into silence and for a moment, time stood still.

"What the-Who was that?" The man demanded.

"It was me." I proclaimed.

Bustle of whispers started amongst the crowd and the man's face become distorted with confusion and anger. I walked towards the man and stood in front of him, confident to argue for the girl's freedom.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He paused long enough to look at me fully with hate. "You a vampire lover boy?" He barked.

"Not really. I just find it sickening that you don't have anything better to do than to chain a girl up." I argued.

"A girl?" He snorted. "This thing is anything but a girl. You do know what she is don't you? She's a dhampir. A half-breed!" He declared with disgust.

I took a brief moment to look back at the girl and saw her desperate yet puzzled eyes.

"You're point?"

"My point is that they're dangerous, they're all dangerous. They're worse than purebloods!"

"Leave her be. Don't you know the law? Dhampir's have rights under human jurisdiction. If she's not a threat then you're breaking some serious laws man." I protested.

"HAHAHAHA! Are you stupid? That doesn't matter. The law doesn't apply to fucking monsters like this whore!" He yelled.

"You're the monster. You're pushing your prejudices onto her. That's fucked up! If she was a threat she would have been hunted down by the hunter's association by now." I defended.

"You like this bitch or something?"

"Yeah he's probably a vamp banger!" "Maybe he's her lover!" Some people from the crowd yelled.

"Enough! Let's end this!"

The man grabbed the girl by her hair and pushed her face first into the ground while the two guards backed off. He pulled out his gun again ready to kill her. Before he could aim at her I intervened by knocking the gun out of his hands. As soon as I did, things went wild. People started to fight each other to get to me and the two guards came charging at me. I avoided both their attacks and turned around and knocked one guy unconscious. The other guard reached for something behind his back. What he pulled out was a metal baton. He pressed a button that was on the handle. Then I heard an all familiar buzzing sound of electricity.

_If I get hit with that I'll get fried. _

He swung it at me with full force aiming straight at my chest. I dodged and swiftly turned to his open left side and kicked. He made a funny grunting sound and fell to the ground. I quickly searched the guard for keys to the lock on the girl's chains and found them. Before I went near her or touched her hands I reassured her that I wasn't going to harm her, then I unlocked her restraints. I freed her arms and legs then grabbed her forearm to help her up.

Among all the confusion with some bystanders fleeing from fear of her and other beating each other up, we sped through the crowd running for our lives. I dragged her along as I easily turned and made my way through different alleys and paths that were familiar to me. We ran farther and farther as I tried to search for a safe place to lay low for a few minutes to figure out our situation. Finally after ten minutes of running I decided to turn around at the next alley and stop.

The alley was dark and empty except for trash bins and the occasional mouse. We panted as we sat on the cold, damp ground with our backs against the brick wall. I managed to glance at the girl I just saved realizing she still had the mask on and the metal choker still clung to her thin neck.

Up close she was dazzling. Her lashes were long and curled, her eyes were now a soft grey instead of red, her auburn hair was flowing on her slender shoulders, her delicate hands were holding her knees and her skin looked smooth and pale. After taking in her beauty the girl noticed I was quaking at her and in embarrassment I turned my head in the opposite direction. Suddenly I felt something soft touch my head and turned around to find her small hand on top of mine. Somehow I knew that this small gesture was her way of thanking me.

"Are-you okay?" I whispered.

She shook her head yes.

"I'm sorry for butting in but, I couldn't watch anymore. I've-seen it happen a lot before. I was getting tired of just standing by and doing nothing." I confessed.

For a moment she was quiet as she listened to my every word. Then she slowly raised her right hand and cupped my cheek. My skin was tingling by her touch and I simply wondered how something so gently could be a dhampir. She pulled her hand away and I almost felt sad.

"I'm gonna try to see if I can get this thing off you." I explained.

Slowly I reached towards the metal mask on her face and looked at it closely to find a way to open it. After a few minutes of fiddling with it, a latch clicked and it opened. I hesitantly removed the mask from her face staying somewhat alert at her movements.

"Uh-thank you." She whimpered.

Now looking and her whole entire face I finally knew what she looked like.

"Who-who are you?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"My name is Orihime. Orihime Inoue."

**Chapter1 END.**

.

.

.

.

_**Well what did you think? I tried to implicate some political things. Yes there are laws and regulations for dhampir's and vampire's that humans made to keep safe along with the hunter's association that will be explained later. There is also a bit of history to dhampir's and the hunters and how they are linked. That's all the hints and tip bits I can gave at the moment :) okay to clarify some things: the time period is set during 2017 when vampires have come out and publically announced their existence to the world. There are such things as dhampir which are half human half vampire's (just search on wikipedia). Dhampir's are hated much more than pure bloods for reasons that will be explained later. Orihime is a dhampir not a pureblood there are differences between purebloods and dhampirs that will also be explained later. The flashback at the beginning was a memory and a dream. Hope this clears up some things! Please let me know how much you enjoyed this chapter! **_


End file.
